


pinkish

by asphaltworld



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hesitant Alien Era, M/M, Mild Belly Kink, chubby Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltworld/pseuds/asphaltworld
Summary: Gerard has had so many looks over the years, and Frank loves them all. This, though, is fucking hot.(pay attention to the tags on this one)





	pinkish

Gerard is onstage, lit golden by the afternoon sun as he finishes up his set. It highlights the warm colors of his hair and his eyeshadow and his tie. He couldn’t have dreamed up better lighting himself. 

Frank’s watching from the side of the stage, loving the moments when his blazer flaps out of the way and exposes the tight purple shirt hugging his body. Gerard’s stomach rounds out over where he has his pants belted, just a little. It’s enough to show the shape of his body, a hint of what’s going on under his clothes. Frank wants to touch it, it’s driving him crazy. He fears he may die before the set is even over. Gerard has had so many looks over the years, and Frank loves them all. This, though, is fucking hot. Gerard’s clothes are clinging and though his skin’s pretty much all covered, there’s something about the tease that’s getting to him.

Gerard says his goodbyes, thanking the audience for an amazing night. When he comes backstage, he’s flushed and happy. It was a good show. He’s sweated his hair product out but the choppy bleached cut still looks fucking great, of course. Frank’s a little jealous of how fucked Gerard can let his hair get without even looking bad. 

“Hey!” Gerard says, still riding the endorphin high from the show. Frank just brings him into a tight hug. “You looked so fucking good,” Frank mumbles into his ear as they’re pressed together, Gerard soft and warm against him. 

“Yeah?” Gerard asks. His tone changes immediately, from the one he uses for wholesome stage banter to something deeper. He knows Frank’s not just being polite.

“That fucking shirt,” Frank says to him. He doesn’t elaborate. “Meet me in your dressing room when you’re done schmoozing.” He releases Gerard and walks away, hoping to get there before anyone can come by and notice the embarrassing bulge in his pants. 

Frank sits his ass down in one of the chairs to wait for Gerard. He knows how Gee loves to talk, so he expects to be waiting kind of a while. His dick’s still hard, though. The anticipation is killing him. He presses down on it, just to let it know its time will come and he hasn’t forgotten about it. He rummages around in Gerard’s bags and finds the lube, it’s there just like he knew it would be. That dirty fucker always has some on him. He sticks it in his jacket pocket. 

Eventually, Gerard strolls into the dressing room, oh-so casually, and Frank’s on him immediately. He pushes Gerard up against the door as soon as it’s closed, kissing his mouth and then licking down to his jaw. 

“Whoa,” Gerard chokes out. Frank’s hands fly to the buttons on his shirt, tearing them open. Gerard complies by shrugging his blazer off. Frank’s got the shirt open and pulls it most of the way off Gerard’s arms, down to the wrists, where it stays. Gerard’s soft, rounded belly is out and Frank sinks to his knees so he can get his tongue on it. The lust hits him so fast, like he wasn’t already turned on? But now, his dick fucking aches.

“Oh god,” Frank mutters, as he just presses his face in. There’s so much give, it’s kind of doughy and awesome. He licks at the bellybutton, uses his hands to trace the contours of Gerard’s body. It’s got all kinds of new shapes and softness, still pale and smooth.

“Um,” Gerard says. He sounds almost hesitant, but his dick doesn’t seem too confused. It makes a hard line in his loose pants. 

“Fuck, I want you to ride me. Do you want to? Do you want to ride me?” Frank looks up at him. 

“Christ. Of course I-- fuck,” he breaks off. Frank’s mouthing obscene at his dick through the thin fabric of his suit. 

“Yes,” Frank moans out. “God, I want to feel you all over me. You’re so sexy like this.”

Gerard’s pointy face is getting all fucking red, just like Frank likes it. The color in his cheeks makes him look almost feminine. It works so great with his dainty little features.

“Seriously?” he asks. 

“You looked like some kind of weird, sexy professor up there. I am so serious. That tight fuckin’ shirt has been driving me crazy.”

“I used to think about teaching,” Gerard muses, can’t stop himself from self-reflecting even as he’s got Frank kneeling in front of him, teasing his dick. “Ohhh.” There. Unzipping his pants, pulling his dick out is enough to shut off the machinery of his brain.

“Get down,” Frank tells him, and amazingly, Gerard complies, lying on his back on the dirty floor. Frank leans over to lick at his mouth, kissing him as he pulls down the pants and boxers in his way. He throws them across the room once they’re off, just to be a shit. He grins down at Gerard, who hasn’t even noticed. He looks dazed and his eyes are all half-closed and his mouth just hangs open. Frank sweeps a thumb over the pinkness of his mouth, pushes his legs back so he’s all spread open for him. 

“Just let me,” Frank says, and lubes up his hand. He teases Gerard at the rim, waiting for him to curse and bitch at him before really doing anything. When he’s lost control of his limbs, flopping them around, Frank figures he’s ready and then slides a finger in where it’s warm and tight and Jesus, Frank can’t wait to get inside him. Gerard shudders subtly, a tiny movement through his body, as Frank stretches him open. 

“Are you ready, babe?” 

“Yes, fuck yes.”

“C’mon, get up. Get on top of me,” and he barely has the sentence out before Gerard’s in his lap pulling his pants open. 

“Should have taken care of this earlier,” he frowns, but they’ve shucked them off in no time and then he’s grinding naked against Frank’s dick. He takes Frank in his hand, presses him to his opening and moans out as he pushes in. 

Frank, for one, can’t stop from giving a short yelp, even though he absolutely knew what was going to happen. Gerard just takes him, lowering himself til Frank bottoms out and then he pauses, eyes closed and cheeks pink. Frank has to just lie there with his dick buried in Gerard’s ass until Gee starts to move, kind of at his mercy. 

“Shit,” Frank hisses. “God, you’re hot. Wish we could do this every day,” and then he loses his train of thought because Gerard rocks forward a little and Frank fucking feels it, some movement, finally. 

He’s naked and pale and his round belly is basically right in front of Frank. He has to touch it. He runs his hands over it, feeling how it bulges forward from the rest of Gerard’s body. It’s way soft and it moves with their thrusts, totally emphasizing the rhythm of their fucking.

Gerard brings his hands up, to run them over his body, lingering at his chest. Frank can’t help but thrust his hips up at the sight, which just makes him gasp and pinch at it, squeezing pink nipples. He moves on to his belly, shaking the flesh as Frank drives up into him. 

“Fucking,” Gerard pants. “Come inside me. Please.” Gerard’s ass feels so tight around him and running his hands over the pale expanse of flesh is really driving him to the edge. 

“I fuckin’... love your body,” he pants out, and Gerard grins down wickedly and spreads his hand out over his pudge to emphasize and Frank fucking loses it. He’s coming right away, losing track of the rest of his body as his dick spasms. He’s dimly aware of the fact that he’s making a huge mess of Gerard and that just makes it hotter.

“So,” Gerard says as Frank’s gasping and trying to remember how to be a person again. “That was kind of new.”

“I mean.” Frank shrugs. “That’s new.” He places a hand on Gerard’s abdomen.

“Do you think you could,” Gerard starts, and gestures to his dick, still hard with a gleaming droplet at its end and when Frank gets his hand around it it’s fucking throbbing. At the first contact he leans his head back and Frank squeezes it, maneuvering so he’s on hands and knees and breathing hot air against it for a second before he sucks it in. Then it’s just the thrust and suction and the fucking heady scent of Gerard as he swallows around a mouthful of cock. 

Gerard moves his hips forward, and Frank nearly gags but holds back, drool leaking from his mouth. “You fucking love it,” Gerard says, his voice deep and rough. “You love letting me fuck your mouth, don’t you?”

Frank groans out a muffled affirmative, tongue and jaw working to keep things smooth against the intrusion. Gerard works his fingers through his hair and tugs, jerking him closer so his nose is mashed flat against pale skin. “Yeah,” he grits out. “Use your tongue. Please, I’m so close.” 

Frank gives a last, heroic suck and flattens his tongue just in time to feel the flood of hot, salty, sticky. Gerard stills, finally, and Frank does a tongue flick as he releases his softening cock that makes Gerard yelp and bat at his head, pushing him away. He just giggles.

They both end up slumped on the floor, leaning together at the shoulder. 

“Goddamn. Makes me wish you could just tour with me,” Gerard says finally.

“Huh. Yeah, wonder what that would be like,” Frank says sarcastically. “Too bad I wasn’t conveniently located a mere two bunks down from you for fucking years.” 

“It wouldn’t have worked then,” Gerard says. 

“No,” Frank agrees. “Probably not. Like, I’m shit at stealth. Everybody else would have hated us. Would’ve been squeaky mattress noises and porno moans all fucking night.”

“Porno moans?” Gerard says, sitting up to lean on his forearms. “I wanna hear those.” 

“In my twenties I used to really overdo it,” Frank says, grimacing. “If you want to hear them now, you really have to work for it.” Gerard gave him a thoughtful look.

“You know, I’m in a hotel tonight.” 

“Yeah?” Frank asks. He’s gonna make Gerard say it himself. He can feel the pressure of his gaze even though he’s turned away and pretending to be fascinated by his own hands. 

“It’s a nice one. They give you robes, even.”

“Sounds nice,” Frank says, still not meeting Gerard’s eyes.

“I mean. You could go there with me. We could work on those noises, get you back in touch with your youth.” 

“Hmm.” Frank finally looks at Gerard and what he sees in his eyes melts all resolve he had to drag this out. “Yeah, okay. Yeah. There’s no harm in trying. Let’s go try it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew. this probably has niche appeal but maybe you enjoyed it! inspired by 2015 gway performing wearing this purple shirt that's a little tight on him. i'm a fan of the look.


End file.
